Untouchable
by inu-babe34
Summary: She's been hurt too much for way too long, what happens when Kagome finally snaps on her husband, Inuyasha, of 19 years? Bondage spells, duct tape, vodka, and curling irons get involved in this insane reminder never to abuse a partner.


She winced as she plucked the last stubborn hair underneath her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. The bathroom was steamy from the shower she had just taken, and her makeup and clothes were already set out for her. She picked up the hairdrier from it's hanger and began to dry her long black hair that was up in rollers. She would have to recurl it again, but this gave it volume, apparantly.

This was just the beginning of every day for Kagome Taisho. Her hair now dry, she hung the drier back up on the shelf and took out all of the curlers before finally picking up the four hundred degree hot iron. She had another half an hour before it was six in the morning, then it was time to begin the preperations for breakfast for her son and husband. The thought made her cringe, which nearly caused her to burn her ear.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy making the meal for her son that she loved with all of her heart, but making it for his sire was another story entirely. God, she detested her husband. She had been with him nearly nineteen years, with eighteen of them being miserable. But now was not the time to think of that, for she had a special breakfast to make this morning. It was her son's eighteenth birthday and she was going to make his favorite. Cherry crepes, link sausage, wheat toast, hash browns, and orange juice. He was a growing young man still, and he had no problem eating whatever he could get his partialy demonic hands on.

Yes, her son was only a quarter demon, but he was still as strong as any half demon, maybe even a full blooded demon. She was only a mere human, nothing in comparison to his strength. And certainly not even close to her husband. He was a dog half demon, from a very long and noble line. His father was one of the strongest to ever live, the great Inu no Taisho. When she had first me the powerful demon, at only seventeen, she was awed at the pure power eminating from his body. She had some miko blood in her, and though untrained, it was easy to tell this man was extremely powerful. Despite that fact he was always kind to her, even when Inuyasha, her soon to be husband then, wasn't.

Finishing off her hair and applying ample ammounts of makeup to her face. Honestly she didn't like the stuff, but it was now a necessity. She put on her kakhi pants and a navy blue blouse before finally walking out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom as quietly as she could, so as not to wake her still sleeping husband. She shut the door as quietly as she could and then descended down the long stairs of their home and into the newly tiled kitchen.

The house was quiet as a mouse at this time of the morning, seeing as she was the only one up. In about an hour things would be busy agian, until Shippo had to go to school and Inuyasha went off to work. Then it would be just as quiet until they returned that evening. The kitchen was a farmiliar place to her, and she liked it considering it held mostly pleasant memories. It had a sky window and many other windows to let in all the light, and that's what she loved the most. So, for now she would begin breakfast and play the waiting game for the events that were sure to come.

_Untouchable_

"Morning Mom!" Shippo greeted cheerily, though his sloppy uniform told her otherwise. His tan pants were practically haning off his butt and his tie magically 'forgotten' to tighten itself, plus his backpack was being dragged on the ground behind him.

"Happy birthday Shippo! Now come on, fix your clothes before your father gets down here. You know he doesn't approve of that." She warned him quietly, just in case Inuyasha was close enough to hear. He rolled his eyes but pulled up his pants and tightened up his tie.

"Whatever, keep me unfashionable in this dreadful uniform, I don't care." He said with a smirk and a wink of his bright blue eyes, just like his mother's. He walked over to the counter and gave his much shorter mother a long hug, managing to get some of his unmanagable black hair tangled with hers. She returned the hug and untagled their hair before pushing him towards his seat at the breakfast nook.

"I made your favorites." She said before taking her own seat opposite him. Of course, she wouldn't eat, but she would watch him enjoy his meal, that was enough for her. Even though she still held that farmiliar pain in her belly. "I can't believe you're eighteen, what does that make me?" She asked jokingly.

"Nearly thirty-seven." Came a deep voice from the doorway. It was Inuyasha of course, dressed as always in business slacks a nice shirt and a tie. She hated him, but he did always seem to look quite handsome.

"Good morning." Kagome said careful not to meet his eyes, though she could feel his blazing on her. Shippo then respectfully gave his own greeting.

"Happy birthday son." Was the only thing he said for the remainder of their meal. Everyone was quiet and still in their seats, save for the few times Kagome got up to refill his coffee cup. It remained tense and awkward until Inuyasha rose, grabbed his breifcase and exited through the garage door. Neither of the remaining two in the kitchen said a word until they heard the garage door lower again and his new car speed away from the house.

"Well, I've got to get going. I have track practice tonight, then I might go to a party." Shippo said, standing up. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. Are you coming home tonight or tomorrow morning?" She asked him before picking up his plate and bringing it to the sink.

"I think I'll be back tomorrow morning. Could you tell Dad I'm spending the night at Jin's house? You know he hates it when he knows I'm at parties." He said on his way to the door, headed for the black car waiting for him.

'Yes, I can tell he hates it.' Kagome thought with a grimace before racing to the door to give him one last hug. "I will. I love you Shippo, never forget that." She said with a sad smile.

"Love you too Mom." He said, somewhat confused by her words. But he gave it no further thought and ran out towards his car to make his way towards the private high school he would have to attend for only two more months.

_Untouchable_

Kagome smiled to herself as she did the dishes and cleaned up. Today was her last day, no longer would she take the torture her husband inflicted her on a daily basis. She had been cleaning and preparing herself for his arrival all day, everything had to be absolutly perfect, or her plan wouldn't work. Inuyasha was to be home at six thirty, and she would have dinner ready for him on the table. She would offer him anything that he wanted, and then he would be putty in her hands. Normally, this would not be the case, but tonight she had a trick up her sleeve. Literally.

Earlier that day she had taken her bike to a little black magic shop, the kind that are completly illegal and get shut down the moment they are found out. She had walked in and purchased demon restraints. One slip of the magic word and the person with the small attachment on would be temporarily disabled. Then she had gotten the bonds, the holy bonds that would keep him still until she or someone with holy powers decided to rease him.

Just thinking of that night was enough to put the biggest grin on her face that she had had in such a long time. Revenge was finally hers. Kagome had remained obedient for all these years simply for Shippo, and now that he was well on his way and eighteen, a legal adult, she could finally act upon all the thoughts she'd had about Inuyasha all these years. Nineteen long, painful years.

But that was the past now, and she was going to live in the present. Nor was she going to look to the future, for she wasn't sure what was in store, and to think on it too much was pointless. For now, she was just going to set up the house and begin to make her husband's favorite dinner.

_Untouchable_

"Hello Inuyasha, did you have a good day at work?" Kagome asked him as she took his breifcase for him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was much more sociable in the evenings, especially on Friday nights when the work week was finally over for him. He actually corked a rare smile.

"Yeah, work was pretty good today. Sesshomaru was gone, so that's always nice." He said, looking her up and down like a delicious treat to behold. She was wearing his favorite dress, a red strapless that accentuated her still youthful looking body. Since he had mated her, her lifespan was now like his so she would only look as old as he did.

"That's great. Come, I made your favorite dinner, and even dessert." Kagome said, adding a small smile when he slipped his hand around hers and led them to the dining room. It was dimly lit by unscented candles, so not to disturb his sensative nose. He pulled out a seat for her before sitting down himself and began to pile things onto his plate.

Once dinner was finished, finally, Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome to her feet before giving her a passionate kiss. "Thank you Kagome. Care to join me in the bedroom?"

"Of course." She said with a sultry smile and let him lead her up to the master suite. Her heart was pounding with the anticipation that her time was finally coming. He opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"I've got a special suprise in the bathroom. Can I go and put it on really quick?" She asked batting her long eyelashes at him, begging to please him. Or so he thought.

"Be quick my little pet, you know I hate waiting." He said with his signature smirk on and a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

'Fucking pervert.' Kagome thought with an internal grimace before swaying her hips all the way into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, just in case he decided he couldn't wait anymore. Quickly she stripped out of her dress and put on an itsy bitsy red nightgown. Then she quickly reread the spell that would disable Inuyasha. Lastly, she stuffed the demonic bonds down her front, nestling them neatly between her cleavage. She then walked out, ready for battle.

He purred in contentment while loosening his tie, pants already undone. Kagome gave him one last suductive smile before her eyes turned dark and her smile turned into a nastily menacing smirk. Then her perfect lips let out a dark incantation which caused Inuyasha's eyes to widen and his heart to race as he felt his body suddenly begin to tingle before it paralysis completely set in.

"There we go, ready for the bonds?" She asked before sauntering over and taking the sutra-like bonds out of her nightgown and set them down on the bedside table. The only part of him that was now functional, his eyes, were following every move she made. She first moved him to the center of the bed before stretching his limbs to each corner of the bed they shared, making him look like an 'X'. Then she sealed him down with the sutra bonds, making sure they were properly in place before pulling up an armchair to the side of the bed. "Now, let's wait until you're fully functional again. I want you to feel _everything._"

They waited there for nearly five minutes, eyes locked on each other. Amber against cerulean, confustion against complete knowing, and anger against complete hatred. Finally Inuyasha began to feel the effects of the spell wear off. But when he did he found out that he still couldn't move anything but his head, but he still thrashed wildly tyring to get loose from his restraints.

"It won't work, only someone with holy powers will be able to release you now." Kagome said, smirk still in place.

"Bitch, if you know what's fucking good for you you'll let me go right now! It'll be a hundred times worse if you don't!" He bellowed at her, eyes ablaze.

"Oh, don't be such an asshole about it. And watch that loud mouth of yours before I shut it for you." She said calmly, but with fire. Then she walked back into the bathroom. He heard her pushing a few things out of her way, and then she emerged with a large black tote. The first thing she pulled out of it was a roll of silver duct tape, for emphasis about the last thing she had said to him.

"Fuck, why the hell am I restrained? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" He asked her, rage filling his eyes. He was insanely pissed off, especially at his lack of control of the situation.

"Well, I think this should clear things up a bit." Kagome said and then pulled out a large, green, hard cover book without a title. "My diary since 1991," She said with a large frown "Let's see one of my first entries, shall we? Maybe that will clear things up for you.

"September 9th 1991. Today I met this great guy, Inuyasha Taisho. He's a real gentleman. He seems like a guy that I could marry, I know that sounds silly because I'm only 17, but I still have a feeling that he's the one."

"What the fuck does that have to do with why you chained me up?" He asked, getting more pissed by the second.

"I'm not done yet you incompetant pessimistic sorry excuse for a hanyou." She hissed at him and flipped to another page.

"June 14th 1992. I'm a married woman! Not only is it the day after my eighteenth birthday, but now I'm married to the man of my dreams, Inuyasha! He's the greatest man in the entire world, and I'm so excited to be with him! I can tell that we're going to be extremely happy together.

Now, that sounds like a happy newlywed, doesn't it? But that's about the end of happy things. Let's get into a deeper subject shall we?" Kagome said with a little less of her taunting smirk, and more of a deeply troubled frown that most definately reached her eyes.

"May 27th 1993. He hit me. Inuyasha hit me, right in front of the baby! He didn't even care that our newborn son was right there. He struck me right in the middle of the living room, so hard in the face that I fell to the floor in a heap. I can't even hardly believe that he would even do that to me, I thought he loved me...No. I'm sure he loves me, he just got really angry and took it out on me. I'm sure of it. That doesn't help the pain much though. I'm sure I'm going to have a nice purple bruise on my left cheek tomorrow morning. God, why can't I stop crying?"

"Kagome, that was a long time ago. Just drop it already." He said with a scowl on his face. Obviously, he felt no remorse for what he had done.

"Both you and I know that wasn't the end of it though. It happened consistantly ever since then. So don't even try to play it off as not a big deal. Let's continue.

"April 29th 1995. I'm sore all over. Me and Inuyasha had another argument tonight, it was about him not liking dinner, or something trivial like that. All I remember is one minute I was fighting with him at the top of the stairs and then the next minute I'm at the bottom of the stairs and I hurt like crazy. I'm glad Shippo didn't get woken up by the whole affair. Speaking of affairs, I'm nearly positive Inuyasha is also cheating on me. When he came home, late, he smelled like another woman's perfume. Plus, he's been acting much different lately. More odd than ususal. I'm scared for my life."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly, never knowing her true feelings on the subject.

"Shut up! I don't want your fucking sympathy or pity or whatever you think you owe me!

"September 1st 1999. I need to buy a new bottle of vodka for when I make drinks for guests. Why? Because Inuyasha took the bottle and broke it against my shoulder before nearly beating the life out of me. That was two days ago, and now I'm finally strong enough to pick up a pen and write this. Have to go now, I think he's coming in for round number two.

How do you feel about _that_ one? Remember that? You almost killed me you sorry son of a bitch!" She screamed at him, face the epitome of anger.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me any of this earlier? We could have worked something out." He tried telling her, but she could hear the hint of worry in his voice. This was about saving his own skin! Perfect, let him be so scared he pisses his pants, more fun.

"You know perfectly well why we didn't talk about this earlier. Because you just would have beaten me harder and more often you stupid bastard. Now shut up, there are only a few more left.

December 24th 2003. Just got back from the store, Inuyasha's family is coming over for Christmas tomorrow and everything has to be perfect. Because if it's not, he told me he would put my face to the stove again. Just last week he stormed in the bathroom when I was getting ready and pressed the curling iron to my thigh, it's still swollen and red. I think he's been having a fascination with fire and heat lately, and that's even more scary than the beatings I normally get. I just thank whatever God had pity on me today that they let the store have my shade of makeup, to hide the burn mark on my face. He only had it there for half a second, but that was pleanty enough to do some major damage. He scares the life out of me, I don't know how I've put up with it for so long. I'm not even the same person anymore, everything I do is calculated just perfectly to save myself from the next beating. Sometimes I think about just filling up the bathtub and drowing myself, but Shippo saves me from myself. If not for him, I would have killed myself long ago, or at least left. As soon as Shippo is eighteen my abusive son of a bitch husband is going to pay for all he's done to me. I swear it."

"I don't _ever_ remember pressing a curling iron to your thigh! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!" Inuyasha howled, once again pissed at being restrained. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him and hiked up her nightgown a little bit to reveal a large bright red scar on her right thigh, obviously a burn mark.

"Now do you remember?" She asked him. His face paled considerably and his eyes widened, if only fractionally.

"November 3rd 2009. Today was the first time I ever had to go to the hospital because of Inuyasha's idiotic behavior towards me. Well, it wasn't the first time I should have gone, but this time he actually took me. Four broken bones. Two are only fingers, but that doesn't change anything, because they're completely crushed. I have surgery on them in a few days, they're being replaced with something synthetic because the bone will never mend itself. Then my forearm is broken in two places, fortunately that doesn't have to be operated on. How did this come to be? I caught Inuyasha fucking a prostitute when I came home early from my mother's house. I cried my eyes out silently and hid in the boiler room until I heard her leave, but then I heard him after me. So I ran like hell towards the back window where I could escape. It didn't work, because he caught me just as I got there. He punched me multiple times in the face, which resulted in yet another broken nose. Then he pushed me to the floor and proceeded to kick me in the stomach, ribs, legs, head, and anything else he could get to. Then he stepped on my fingers with one foot and then slammed his other foot on my forearm, effectively breaking it. I hate him so much. Once again, Shippo is the only thing keeping my hands off that sick son of a bitch. Mark my words, I'll have my day."

Kagome looked at him with such hatred that Inuyasha shivered under her intense gaze.

"Today is my day fucker." She said maliciously and ripped off a generous ammount of duct tape and putting it over his rapidly apologizing mouth. She just smiled and slapped the tape when she was done applying it. Next she pulled out a sopping wet rag. "This is what it smelled like every time that you came home smelling like another woman." She said and placed the amonia soaked rag over his sensative demonic nose.

"And this is what it felt like every time that you hit me in the face." She said and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She then lifted it high above her head before smashing it so hard over his thick skull that it shattered into a billion pieces, leaving only the neck of the bottle left in her petite hands. Kagome merely laughed when she saw the blood stained glass everywhere. "Now you tell me how that feels. Oh wait, you can't. My bad."

Next to come out of the bag was a small meat tenderizor, one that she had used uncountable times preparing meals for him. She testingly tapped it on the bedside table before she gave him a sharp pang on his collar bone, which elicted a scream so loud she could hear it almost full force through the duct tape.

"Lovely. Now this is how it felt every time you kicked me to the ground and beat me senseless. Also, I think this pertains to the multiple times I was pushed down the stairs." She then beat every inch of his body. His face, his chest, his abdomen, each arm, and each leg until she was satisfied with her work. "Well, that should give you at least a couple broken bones. Hopefully something much more serious like a ruptured organ. Lord knows how many of those I might have had over the years. Only one last thing left you lucky asshole. Your suffering only lasts a few hours at the least. Mine lasted for eighteen years." At that point she dissapeared into the master bathroom, and despite the glass in his sensative canine ears he could hear her opening a droor. Out she came with her new gold-plated curling iron. The one that had a top temperature of 400 degrees.

"You know, when you feel this I think you should think of all the times you had sex with me, even when I didn't want you to. Also all the effort you made me put into making myself exceptionally beautiful for your sorry ass." She said with a michevious smirk that had him more scared than he had ever been in his life. Out of the black tote came an extension chord that she plugged into the wall, and then attached the curling iron to. She didn't turn it on yet, but instead began pulling his pants down. His eyes begged with her to stop what she was doing, but she just nodded her head no.

"I was never shown any mercy, I'll treat you no differently." She said and took the curling iron and placed it at the entrance of his supposed 'one way' exit. "Ready or not, here it comes!" She said and plunged it the whole way in to the holder before stopping the exploration. His screams were now getting even louder, if that was possible, and she could hear his aploogies and his begging through the tape. She knew that it would break soon, so she had to get a move on. She turned the heat gauge all the way up and then flipped the 'on' switch.

"Well, this is goodbye. Burn in Hell fucker, then we'll talk about being even." She said and slipped on a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt before walking out the door never to return. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of his brand new car starting up and peeling out of the garage.


End file.
